


Starry Night Sky of Nocturne

by J0K3ROfHearts



Series: Flying Away [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: (that's a tag i guess), (they're flying together??), Action, Action/Adventure, Metaverse (Persona 5), Smash Bros, Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Brothers), am i a clown for asking this, breath of the wild - Freeform, this is my first work please love my stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0K3ROfHearts/pseuds/J0K3ROfHearts
Summary: In the Smash Ultimate verse, Joker tries to save Epona before the Primids can reach her. Using his grappling hook wouldn't do it, so Arsene saved her himself. A horde of ravenous creatures drowns out the Phantom Thief, Ganondorf and Marth and everything in the town with scythe-like arms as they come to destroy it, and an explosion goes off where he stands, launching him off into the starry night sky.Little did Joker know, Arsene was ready to take his master in his arms and fly him away to paradise, unfurling his wings as he took the boy in his arms and flew away with a destructive finish.





	Starry Night Sky of Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> (hello!! i'm joker, and i mostly do art and you can see all of it @ https://twitter.com/J0K3ROfHearts . eyrist is one of my friends here, and she got me to make an ao3 account since she thought my writing was good and publish this so??? check her out as well
> 
> i'm new here and this is my first work so sfFHSasdfhksds please enjoy the raven and his persona we all know and love 
> 
> this was based off of a smash rp i did so i hope it isn't too terrible (it's great for story content)

...Hm. Marth finally went after him, after all. The Wild Card watches dutifully and inspected the way they split up, wondering whether these were threats or people who just wanted to genuinely kill him. The ravenette Persona-user was trying to stealthily scurry away before the plagued monsters of Subspace became any more prominent an issue to deal with. The flourish of the blade hits cold metal - a short sword, but more like a knife, as the bird-like masked thief's eyes narrowed, his coat tails wavering behind him as he delivered a quick slash to the Prince of Altea, with no remorse. These buffoons had attacked him  _first..._  how  _dare_  they! He had no intention of hurting them!   
  
The blue-haired prince never falters in step, deflecting Joker's slash, readying his blade as it shone at the edge and prepared to strike again. "...Quick to lash out, I see."  " _My turn!"_ He said, lashing out with a downward slash that was just as quick as the thief, metal sparks ricocheting off the contact of both blades.   
  
The masked Phantom locked eyes at the same time Marth locked gazes with him, as they were frozen in time - studying the ‘knight’ in a feisty conquest. A winged, twisted-horned entity reaches out from the shadows with its clawed hand, wings that had been culled finally let free, his aura bustling with chains and ravenous light blue flames. The surge of fire that flashed across its eyes glared into Marth’s soul, towering over him like a beast that was too gigantic for its own good, the demonic Persona then going into pursue and clutching the Prince’s blade as it turned to red and black, melting as if his claws were made of acid, attempting to burn it to cinders with its Curse energy. “ _ **Eiha!**_ ” The gentleman thief called, and the Pillager of Twilight swept forwards as it sliced blades of wind within the sky and fired off conjured concentrated red and black lures beneath the Altean that swirled upward, phasing through his body and affecting him if it hit. 

Silence persisted. The Trickster didn't dare to interrupt Link and Ganondorf's duel, he already had someone else to take care of. Even though Joker wasn't a killer, if this person was hostile - then he would do his best to corner him or make him cease in some way. Marth's blade only shook off Arsene's attack with zero difficulty, parrying the demon and rolling to the side, the lone cinders of energy burning into his cape. " _ **...You... Thou is impervious to my Curse attacks?**_ " Arsène flexed his claws, reeling them back in as veins of concentrated red and black energy coursed around its clawed hand. His face burned with azure flames eternally, his eyes narrowing. " _ **...Then thou shall know true fear!**_ " Arsene swept forwards again, launching off a Megidolaon Marth's way - enveloping the entire area into a giant, erupting blue explosion that progressively grew larger and larger that might have also affected Ganondorf and Link due to its massive size. Blades of wind shredded through the earth and tore down some of the civilization, debris falling down onto the ground as silhouettes drooped over, larger than usual as plumes of smoke rose up to the sky, giving the Phantom his prime moment to strike.  
  
_"...Hostiles?_ " A husky, soft and curious voice called out. It was Joker.  
  
Marth could only scoff in response, the debris catching him in a whirlwind as he had tried to shield himself for cover, and so did everyone else. The thief walked out from behind the dark alley, revealing himself as only his silhouette was able to be seen.

Joker looked down at the drastically shorter Link, towering over him by a couple feet. Then - he looked at Marth as the smoke clouded the area, using the sleeve of his overcoat to rub his eyes. His red gloves reached for his gun, but then his eyes widened - seeing as they had winded down. He hit it, and straightened his posture, as the Trickster's coat tails hovered and wavered behind him, bristling with the air in a rhythm. Finally, the masked figure was decipherable to regular eyes, the messy-haired boy's hair bristling in sync, along with his birdlike mask, and the tails of his pitch black coat. His cold, dark grey eyes sparkled, and he finally lowered his offense. " _Arsène._ " He returned the demon back to his inner psyche, inside his mask, the Pillager of Twilight disappearing at a moment's notice.

" _...I am Joker. I thought all of you were threats._ " 

The Prince of Altea caught the Trickster in his line of sight - and in a quick flourish - angled his sword away from them as a gesture of good faith. " _Marth. I felt the same of you._ " He said, taking several steps forward.   _"You most certainly made a most interesting fight._ " He remarked, extending a hand to the masked individual. " _A worthy opponent indeed._ "

The Hero of the Wild narrowed his eyes in distrust, his height making him all the less intimidating. He hated that. The oncoming void of Subspace Emissary's Primids were coming - and the three couldn't waste any time. 

The Phantom's gloved hand hesitates to touch Marth's as the prince's cape sways in the wind behind him - it's not that he doesn't want to shake hands, but... the idea of being friends with someone so foreign was extraterrestrial and alien to him, even in circumstances like these, where this wasn't Joker's world and there were monsters flinging about everywhere in plain sight. The Trickster's gaze falls down onto Marth's hand, then makes its way up to the Altean's shapely face, slowly lending it out to him for him to shake as the masked figure smirked. " _...Thanks._ " He wasn't a talkative type of person - it was an achievement to make him even speak a single world. But in this form - this was his rebellious spirit! His rebellion! Every single facet of his personality, like an unpredictable Trump card - able to strike at any given moment, with endless possibilities up his sleeve! With a cocky, mischevious gleam in his eyes, he turned to Ganondorf, nodding with a "hmph" sound, and then making a gesture for everyone else to follow as he jumped onto a building and hopped skillfully to another place. Where was he taking them? The smirk still on his face, he was like a black blur, like a thief in the night.

Marth studied the figure, nodding back. " _Well,_ " he said, with a look to the other two.  _"Looks like we should follow, no?_ " He asked, putting his sword away and proceeding to follow the shadowy thief with an equal grace and agility, managing to keep up with him.

  
As everyone was following behind him - his coattails wavered rhythmically behind him as he ran, as swift and agile with stylishness and debonair, all the same. He turned into an alley and avoided a horde of monsters by utilizing his grappling book and swinging across into it, hoping that the others would follow suit, into the dark, shadowy alley. Hopefully that way, they could work something out.  
  
Just then, a Primid landed a single finger on Link's arm, wounding him.

" _...!"_ He was scared. Scared that Link had gotten hurt, and he hadn't even eliminated or disposed of any of the monstrosities in their path in the process. He used his grappling hook to ascend on top of a building, as his coattails swayed in the wind - like a majestic, calming river. But none of this right now was rather calming, in his eyes - as he crouched down and allowed Link to take the other end of the hook while he lost balance off of his equine, pulling him up in the process. He would do this for Marth, afterward, and then Ganondorf, but he couldn't pull him up all his own - he was  _way_  too heavy.

 Joker winced at the sight of Epona struggling to get out from the horde of black-purplish monsters, particles dissolving each second that they were alive, little by little. The great Phantom Thief frantically swiveled his head from side to side, quickly trying to conjure a strategy.

“ _..._ ”

Silently, he removed his mask as it enveloped in blue, azure flames - the call of his rebellion, and unveiled his dark, grey eyes from his label of the bird-like mask. An eerie, twisted-horned, black-winged creature stepped out of his heart and appeared out of holographic-like blue infernos, fire coalescing all around his figure. Arsené rushed down with the speed of his wings, and slashed at the enemy monsters, keeping them away from Epona quickly, as they disappeared with each cleave and swipe of his serrated claws. The Persona was trying to save Epona, but didn’t know if he would either scare her or not.

  
‧͙⁺˚･༓☾          《-----------------------------》                 ☽༓･˚⁺‧͙  
  
  
Just then, an explosion from inside of the infrastructure had sent them all flying skyward from the Primids with scythe-like arms, especially the shadowy thief, the structure collapsing and little fragments flying wildly into the air. 

_"...!_ " As the Primids disappeared from sight, and new enemies had scoured the area and flashed right before his eyes, the building shattered - erupting into debris as it sent the Phantom Thief shying away skywards, a high-pitched scream coming from him as Arsene didn't hesitate to take his master's anatomy in hand as he held him in his arms, beginning to fly away from sight as he disappeared with a star twinkle in the sky and away from the castle town. As his wings fluttered in the wind, the Persona disappeared in a flourish of blue flames in the sky, becoming nothing but a camouflaged silhouette. Joker's eyes were still wide and alert, but he didn't mind the fact that he was being saved.

The Pillager of Twilight swept off into a spiral as a vortex of black and red energy shot skywards like a pillar from underneath them, unfurling his wings in an instant, signalling his ascent. Joker had to keep his grip onto him quicker - he wasn't used to flying around on his Personas, much less Arsène. He darted forward with his black, feathery wings, blending in with the starry night above, lethally sharp blades of wind cancelling every other force to offer as they spiralled overhead. The Persona waved them up and down like a whirlwind every so often as he twirled within the air like it was his first time slicing the winds with his wings and claws like this, poised to the ground as the red and black blur surged through the starry night sky of nocturne above, and it was almost if a shooting star was gliding across it.

Once he saw the floating island just in the middle of the sky, Joker pointed a red gloved finger outwardly towards where their destination was supposed to be. "There!" he shouted, and Arsène spun around in an arc one last time, before cocking his head with a terrifying smile before dipping down to accentuate more force for their descent. The heavy winds faltered and slowed, but it looked like he was kicking up a sandstorm as soon as his wings tried to compensate for landing, and the Phantom slid off once he could, snapping immediately. "Return!" Arsène's visage turned into a holographic, blue silhouette, and he waved goodbye with his claws before disappearing, back into his birdlike mask. A few black feathers caught an updraft before Arsène had vanished from sight, the lone feathers slowly cascading down onto the battlefield.

...The Wild Card blinked dazedly at the sight, of just... Nothing. Three platforms seemed to be aligned, one on the top, and two on each side, just... floating, miraculously.

  
...What could this mean?


End file.
